Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation IDs
United States Note: The following bumpers were a part of a series of Warner Home Video VHS bumpers spliced into clips of classic cartoons in the Warner Bros. film library, and are referred to by the cartoon that the bumper was spliced within. Merrie Melodies ID (2000) Coming Soon from Warner Home Video bumper.png Coming Soon From Warner Home Video (2000) Rare? ID: A clip from the classic Merrie Melodies short Duck Amuck plays, in which it starts with a white background. Daffy Duck pokes his head in from the right side of the screen and asks the animator where "the scenery" is. Daffy soon disappears to make way for a giant paintbrush, which then "paints" the ID, which consists of the Warner Home Video logo resting on a cloudy sky background, with the text "COMING SOON FROM" arched in gold above it, onto the screen. FX/SFX: The clip of Duck Amuck, the paintbrush "painting" the ID onto the screen, the moving cloud background of the WHV ID. Very nice integration of the animated clip with the ID here. Music/Sounds: The audio from Duck Amuck, which consists of Daffy Duck (voiced by the legendary Mel Blanc) beckoning and then asking the artist where the scenery (which in this instance is the ID) is. The dialogue is accompanied by a flute tune that starts out timidly but then blossoms into a whimsical tone. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be found only on the 2000 VHS tapes of My Dog Skip and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Tom and Jerry ID (2000) ID: We fade into a scene from the Tom and Jerry short Salt Water Tabby, in which Tom, wearing a bathing suit, is chasing Jerry on a beach. Jerry gets on a beach umbrella and presses it's "close" button, causing it to get Tom stuck inside of it. The short then cuts to where Jerry manages to make a green crab run into a legging of Tom's bathing suit before fleeing the scene. The green crab attacks Tom's bum, causing him to jump into the air, with him and the umbrella landing in a vertical upside-down position. It then cuts a hole in the seat of his bathing suit, and as it jumps out, the ID is revealed and fills up the screen. FX/SFX: The scene of Salt Water Tabby, the WHV ID spliced into the clip that expands to fill the screen, the moving cloud background of the WHV ID. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the short, which is accompanied by the jazzy stock end-of-short music used at the end of some Tom and Jerry cartoons for when the hole in Tom's bathing suit opens up. Availability: Rare. It can be found on VHS tapes of Scooby Doo's Creepiest Capers, Bugs Bunny's Halloween Hijinks and the 2000 print of The Goonies. Supposedly, it makes a surprise appearance on the DVD of LeapFrog: Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory. Editor's Note: Viewers might find the decision to place the ID on Tom's behind a bit ridiculous, though it's likely this was intentional for the sake of comedy. United Kingdom 198?-1984 Warner Coming-Soon Flip-Shrink.png Warner Coming-Soon Fly-In.png Warner Coming-Soon Rotate.png ID: The 1980 Warner Home Video logo plays, however after a couple of seconds, the logo does one of the following transitions, segueing into the first trailer: * Rotate clockwise with the trailer on the other side of the logo. * Fly out either left or right, leaving a plain coloured background. The first trailer does exactly the same transition when entering. * Shrink to the left of the screen whilst flipping. The trailer does the exact same animation, only from the right. * After the last trailer, the normal WHV logo animates. FX/SFX: Any of the animations above. Music/Sounds: Either a medium-paced synth strings score, or "LA Woman" by The Doors plays in the background, whilst a stoic, American-accented sounding male announcer (Bill McAllister) says "Some other great titles for the small screen. From Warner Home Video." After the last trailer, either tune plays again, with the announcer saying, "The titles you have just seen are available on VHS and Betamax. Ask your local stockist for details. Warner...Home Video." Between trailers, the bumper is silent. Availability: Very rare. Appears on a few pre-cert UK WHV rental tapes from the time, including The Man With Two Brains, Of Unknown Origin, Risky Business, and This Is Elvis. Editor's Note: None. 198?-1986 ID: The 1980-1986 Warner Home Video logo animates, however afterwards a diamond wipe reveals the words "COMING SOON", which are sandwiched between two lines. FX/SFX: The logo animating, then wiping. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Quite rare. It was exclusively used in UK, and can be seen on tapes such as Police Academy, Gremlins, The NeverEnding Story, Teachers, and Raging Bull, among others. Editor's Note: Viewers may not be expecting the wipe after the logo animation and may be surprised. 1986-1990 Warner-Coming-Soon-1986.png Warner-Home-Video-Coming-Soon-Australia.png ID: The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo animates, but then it splits in half, revealing the same thing as before, except the text is in a plain font instead of a typewriter font, and the text and the lines are yellow and on a teal background. The words shine. Australian Variant: A variant has the logo fading to a different coming attraction screen instead of splitting, which has a different sky background that zooms out. The cursive words "At Home With The Hits", with the words "PREVIEW ATTRACTIONS" sandwiched by four lines (two large, and two small) below them, fade in and zoom in slightly, before settling. FX/SFX: * Standard variant: The logo animating, and then splitting in half to reveal the coming attraction screen, along with the words shining. Sometimes, the bumper transitions to the first trailer with the 1984 Warner Bros. logo wiping in horizontally or vertically. * Other variant: The logo animating, and then fading to the coming attraction screen, with the sky background zooming out, and the words fading in and zooming in slightly, before settling. Music/Sounds: The logo's music. The coming attraction screen is silent. Availability: The standard variant is seen on the UK rental releases of Arthur 2: On the Rocks, National Lampoon's European Vacation, My Blue Heaven, Switching Channels, Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment, Rocky IV, Police Academy 3: Back in Training, Funny Farm,, and Lost in America. The other variant was only seen in Australia. Editor's Note: Those who are scared of the logo may be scared by it and its animation, but the splitting/fading of it and the coming attraction screen are not that bad. 1987-Early 1990 Note: The below images are taken from the movies being advertised from the featurette, and not from the description of the actual bumper, which is below the images. Late 1987-Summer 1988 ' Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy-4.png|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987) Warner-Coming-Soon-LethalWeapon.png|''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Whos-That-Girl.png|''Who's That Girl (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Lost-Boys.png|''The Lost Boys (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Innerspace.png|''Innerspace (1987)'' Warner-Cannon-Coming-Soon-Masters-ofthe-Universe.png|''Masters of the Universe (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Disorderlies.png|''Disorderlies (1987)'' ' '''Summer 1988-Autumn 1989' ' Warner-Coming-Soon-Baby-Boom.png|''Baby Boom (1987) Warner-Coming-Soon-Empire-ofthe-Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy5.png|''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Switching-Channels.png|''Switching Channels (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Beetlejuice.png|''Beetlejuice (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Moving.png|''Moving (1988)'' '''Autumn 1989-Early 1990 ' Warner-Coming-Soon-Lethal-Weapon2.png|''Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) Warner-Coming-Soon-Batman.png|''Batman (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy6.png|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Accidental-Tourist.png|''The Accidental Tourist (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Young-Einstein.png|''Young Einstein (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Millennium.png|''Millennium (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Licence-toKill.png|''Licence to Kill (1989)'' ' '''ID:' The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo animates, but it rotates counterclockwise, whilst zooming out on another cloud background. When it comes back, the Coming Soon featurette starts, where on a black background, various clips from the films being advertised, as well as the countdown a couple of streaks and lines moving. Variants: * The 1987 UK rental VHS of Little Shop of Horrors had the WHV logo fade to the prototype logo before rotating round. * Beginning in late 1988, CGI yellow circles slowly fell from the right of the screen. They then flashed to reveal the stacked words, 'COMING SOON', which occasionally rotated. * Before the end of this bumper's usage, the WHV logo faded to black, rather than rotating in 3D. * The closing of the bumper has the same as before, except the movie clips are replaced with the film logos. Then, the large word 'START' fills the screen. FX/SFX: Pretty much everything. Music/Sounds: After the WHV logo music finishes, we hear the music from the movie of the first trailer play, along with some whooshing sounds, a "buzz" countdown and some various beeping noises. A male announcer with an oddly American accent also says "Welcome again to Coming Soon, the Warner Home Video special feature updating you with all that's best in future/home/quality entertainment!". At the end of the promo, music from the last trailer's movie plays, along with the same sounds as before, and the announcer saying "Films that will/to fill your home with quality entertainment, all coming soon from Warner Home Video!". Availability: Uncommon. Not all tapes featured the Coming Soon featurette, but it's still quite easy to find. Seen on the rental tapes of Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, Little Shop of Horrors, The Witches of Eastwick, Full Metal Jacket, Baby Boom, Innerspace, Dangerous Liaisons, The Lost Boys, Bettlejuice, Frantic, Gorillas in the Mist, Child's Play, and Betrayed, among others. Don't expect this to appear on Lethal Weapon, White of the Eye, and The Accidental Tourist, all of which have the previous bumper. Editor's Note: This bumper is a favourite with those who grew up watching these, but it is understandable why some may not like the in-your-face animation and the noises. 1989-1990 Warner-Coming-Soon-1990-Trail.png Warner-Coming-Soon-1990.png Warner-Coming-Soon-1990-Typein.png ID: On a blue background, we see the words "COMING SOON" appear via a residue trailing effect. Variants: * In its later months, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo appears, but it fades to a blue screen with the words "COMING SOON" in gold. * On rare occasions, the words may type in in white. FX/SFX: The trailing, or the typing in on the variant. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Seen on the UK VHS tapes of Lethal Weapon 2, Driving Miss Daisy, Young Einstein, Batman, Millennium, The Delinquents, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Police Academy 6: City Under Siege, among others. The second variant is seen on the UK VHS of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. 1990-2000 Warner-Coming-Soon.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Friends.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Closing.png ID: On a blue screen, we see the line and the words "COMING" on top and the words "SOON" and the line at the bottom zooming in and sliding. Variants: * In its early years, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo fades to the ID. * On tapes where there are trailers after the main feature, the words are light blue on a black background. * In its later years, the text fades in. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Common. Seen on most 1990s UK rental VHS releases from Warner Home Video. The second variant is seen on the MGM/UA UK VHS of Miss Firecracker. 2000-2005 EIV Coming Soon Bumper (3).png Warner-Series8-Friends.png Warner-Available-Now-Perfect-Storm.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Prisoner-Askaban.png Warner-Out-Now-Prisoner-Askaban.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Scooby-II.png Warner-Available-Now-Scooby-II.png ID: On a black background, we see either of these texts: * Available to Own Now on Video and DVD * COMING SOON * Coming Soon on Video & DVD * Look Out for More Series 7 from July * LOOK OUT FOR SERIES 8 ON VIDEO FROM SPRING 2002 * COMING SOON TO BUY AND/OR RENT ON VIDEO AND/OR DVD * Available Now to Buy and Rent on Video and DVD * Coming Soon on DVD & Video * OUT NOW TO BUY OR RENT ON VIDEO OR DVD Variant: Depending on the bumper, the text font may either be in Arial, Rockwell or Helvetica. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the final United Kingdom videotapes from Warner Home Video, including Friends, Ocean's Eleven, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Kevin & Perry Go Large, Analyse This, The Perfect Storm, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, among others. Australia Early 2000s ID: We see a still picture of the 1997 Warner Home Video logo in a square on a black background. Below it is the orange words "Coming Soon To Rental". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on a few Australian WHV VHS releases such as Murder by Numbers. Editor's Note: This ID looks way too basic and probably took just a minute to put together. Netherlands 1992-93 ID: On a white-blue gradient background, the text "NU MEER VIDEONIEUWS" (meaning "NOW MORE VIDEO NEWS") is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This can be seen on Dutch tapes of Doctor Mordrid and Arcade, following the feature films. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:Time Warner